


Leaving

by stingings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingings/pseuds/stingings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate little ficlets about Korra and Mako and their mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Korra

The day that Korra left with the White Lotus, it was snowing. Her mother helped her button up her nicest coat and brushed her hair back and up into a wolfs tail, planting a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head. She had made Korra get up early, and for once, the young Avatar hadn’t complained. Korra was far too excited about going with the White Lotus to care that she had to get up before the sun rose.   
She was bouncing off the walls of the igloo, sending little bursts of flame all over the place, and clapping her hands excitedly.   
“Korra,” her father said, “Please sit down and eat your breakfast. You don’t want to get hungry on your way to the compound.”  
She sped to the table and jammed herself into the seat.  
“I made your favorite noodles,” her mother said, placing a bowl of hot, steamy noodles in front of her, “Eat up.”  
“Thanks Mom!” Korra said before slurping up the noodles as quickly as she could.   
“Don’t eat too quickly, sweetie,” Senna said, “You’ll make yourself sick, and that wouldn’t be a very good start to all your training.”  
Korra frowned but nodded, and slowed the rate at which she was sucking up the food, making sure to properly chew every bite. When she was finished, she looked up at her father.   
“Daddy? When is the White Lotus gonna be here? I want to go!”  
Tonraq smiled gently at Korra and picked her up.  
“They’ll be here soon enough little one,” he assured her.   
“I’m not little,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Of course you’re not,” Senna agreed, “You’re big and strong and you’re just gonna get bigger and stronger. But you’re always going to be our little girl.”  
Tonraq put Korra down and she went back to bouncing around the room. Before too long, a knock came at the door, and Senna opened it to find an elderly woman standing before her. It was Katara, Avatar Aang’s wife, and Senna’s own waterbending teacher. She was flanked by two heavy set White Lotus guards who stood stony faced and serious. Katara, however, was smiling at her.   
“Good morning Katara,” Senna said, “It’s good to see you again.”  
“It’s been too long, Senna. You look as beautiful as ever,” Katara embraced her former student.  
“Are we going now?” came Korra’s voice, as she tugged at her mother’s skirt.   
“Yes, you are,” Senna said, and she could feel the tremor in her voice.   
“Yes!” Korra shouted, sending a little burst of flames into the air as she pumped her fist victoriously.   
Tonraq, Senna and Korra all stepped outside to join Katara and the White Lotus guards. Korra went bounding out into the snow, squealing with glee as she saw the giant flying bison that was laying on the snow just a ways from their igloo.   
“I’m sorry,” Katara said, turning to Tonraq and Senna, “If it had been up to me, I would not be taking your daughter away from you.”  
Tonraq shook his head.   
“We will be fine,” he reassured her, although there was a tangible hint of sadness in his voice, “It’s not all that far to the compound. We can always visit.”   
“They all have to leave home sometime, don’t they?” Senna said, but it sounded like she was just trying to convince herself.   
The three of them watched Korra leaping in the snow, bending it around her.  
“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!” she shouted from the back of the bison, which she had climbed on all by herself.   
Senna bit back tears.  “Goodbye,” she called, and waved.   
Katara hugged her again, and joined Korra on the flying bison. Senna watched the old woman kneel next to Korra and whisper something to her, pointing back at the igloo. Korra looked back at them, and slid off the bison, running back to her parents.   
“Katara says that I should give you a hug goodbye instead of just shouting at you,” Korra said sheepishly, “Sorry.”  
“Oh, don’t be sorry,” Tonraq said, swinging his daughter up, “I love you, Korra. Be good!”  
“Alright Dad,” she laughed, “I love you too.”  
He put her down, wiping at his eyes, and Korra shifted to her mother. Senna’s eyes welled up as Korra wrapped her arms around her legs, and unable to hold them back, the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she bent down so that she was level with her daughter.  There was snow caught in Korra’s eyelashes, and it frosted the top of her head. Smoothing it off, Senna pulled Korra close.   
“What’s wrong Mom?” Korra asked, looking up at her, “Aren’t you happy that I get to start my training?”  
Senna gave her a watery smile.   
“Of course sweetie,” she told her, “I just love you so much that seeing you go away makes me sad.”  
“I’m sorry,” Korra said, sticking out her lower lip, “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”  
“You didn’t make me sad, Korra. You make me very, very happy.”  
Korra’s face brightened, and she hugged her mother quickly before starting back to the bison. She was about halfway there when she turned around to look at her parents again, when she opened her mouth in a small ‘o’ of disbelief. Quickly, Korra sprinted back to her mother and flung her arms around her.   
“What’s wrong sweetie?” Senna asked.  
“I forgot to tell you that I love you!” Korra panted, sounding distressed.   
Senna laughed.   
“I know that you love me Korra. You don’t have to tell me,” she said, smiling at her daughter, the tears finally gone from her eyes.   
“Yes I do!” Korra insisted, stomping her foot, “I love you, Mom!”   
“And I love you too, Korra,” Senna said, kissing the top of Korra’s head, “Now go on and go with Katara. I’ll see you soon, little one.”  
Korra beamed at her mother waving goodbye as she sprinted to join Katara. Tonraq put his arm around Senna as they waved goodbye.   
“She’s going to be just fine,” Tonraq said, more to himself than to his wife.  
“Yes,” Senna said, “Yes she is.”  
\---

Mako

The air was chilly and the streets were empty, everyone either at the arena or tucked away in a bar somewhere listening to the pro-bending finals, when Mako’s parents picked him up from his very first firebending lesson. His parents had told him he had to wait until he was ten, but he had begged and begged until finally they let him start when he turned eight. He had been so excited, and when his mother and father arrived outside the gym where he was taking lessons, he ran eagerly to meet them.  
“How’d it go, Champ?” his mother asked, wrapping her arms around him.   
“It was great! My sifu said I did really well! I can’t wait to go again!” Mako gushed.  
“That’s great,” his mother smiled, recalling her first firebending training. “You have to practice every day between lessons,” his father said, and Mako nodded his head. He was going to be the best firebender in the world one day. His mother had told him so.   
“We should hurry,” his father said, checking his watch, “Bolin is home sick, and I don’t want him to be alone too long.”  
The three of them set off down the street, Mako walking between the two of them.  
“Oh, did you hear, Mako? There’s a new Avatar!” his father said, and Mako looked up, confused.   
“What’s an Avatar?”  
“The Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world. You know the statue in the middle of the bay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That was the last Avatar, Aang. He was an airbender,” his father explained.   
“The new one is a waterbender girl,” his mother said, “She’s a year younger than you, I think. Who knows, one day you guys could be friends!”  
“But she’s a waterbender. In the Water Tribe. And I’m here. In the Republic. And she’s a girl. Girls have oogies,” Mako said, making a face, “She’s far away and has oogies. We can’t be friends.”  
“You never know, Mako. Life’s a funny thing,” his father said, looking down at him, “I lived in a tiny village in the Southern Earth Kingdom and your mom is from the Fire Nation capital. And here we are, now, married.”  
Mako shrugged.   
“I guess,” he said, “Being friends with the Avatar would be pretty cool.”  
“That’s the spirit! Who knows? One day I could have beautiful waterbending grandchildren!” his mother beamed.   
“Ugh! Mom! Oogies!” Mako groaned, repulsed.   
She laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.   
“You’re getting so big, Mako,” she sighed, “I remember when you were so tiny, and here you are now, taking firebending lessons.”  
Mako blushed and looked at his feet. They were nearly home now, passing all the packed bars, listening from the boos and cheers coming from within them. It was dark out, and as far as they could tell there was no one else around.   
As they crossed an alley way, Mako saw something move in the darkness. Before anyone had time to react, a huge man was barreling down on them, fists flaming. He swung first at Mako’s father, knocking him to the ground.   
“Dad!” Mako leapt forward, dropping to the ground next to his father. To Mako’s horror, his face was nearly burned off, his body limp and lifeless.  
“Dad!” he screamed again, wrapping his fingers around the fine material of his father’s scarf.   
“Mako, get out of here!” his mother shouted at him as she fought with their attacker.   
As she turned her head to see where her son was, the man took the opening. He struck hard at her neck, sending her tumbling to the ground.   
“No!” Mako shouted and ran forward to his mother, whom the man was bent over, removing all her money.   
“Mom!”   
Mako sent jets of fire flying at the man, praying to the spirits that the flames would consume him. The man only laughed. Looking up at Mako, he shook his head slightly, meeting his gaze with hard amber eyes before disappearing into the night.   
“Mako,” his mother groaned, reaching up for him.   
“Mom!” he choked out through his tears, “Mom you’re going to be alright.”  
“Mako, you have to take care of Bolin,” she told him calmly.  
He clutched at her shoulders, sobbing.  
“I love you, Mako,” she said, “I love you so much.”  
Mako wrapped his body over hers, his frame shaking from his cries.   
“I love you Mom,” he sobbed, “Please don’t go! I love you!”  
Her arm fell limply to the cold, hard ground and Mako screamed.   
As people began to appear from the bars to see what all the commotion was about, Mako sat there, his arms still wrapped around his mother.   
“Please come back,” he whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
